Nightgale song
by Yuna Lawliet
Summary: L needs help who's Yuna Huh Matt mello lil sis nani! yea I know sucky all I can come up with.XD its a Mattxmello and LxYuna and some Lightxmisa
1. Chapter 1 A new whammy kid

**Chapter 1. A New Wammy Kid arrives**

It was a very dark cold winter night at the Wammy House everyone was sitting by the fire resting. L was eating his sweets and drinking his tea while Matt was playing his game boy and Mello was eating his chocolate annoyed at Matt as for Near he was playing with his robot L gave him. A knock came from the door L got up from his chair to follow Waterie to the door " I wounder who will be at the door so late" L thought to himself while Watrie open the door. Matt and Mello peek around the conornar out of curosity. There laid on the door step and a little girl who had passed out from being in the cold to long Waterie pick up the small girl and look at L "I think we might have a new member to the famlie." he said. This made L nod his head in agreement Waterie took the girl upstairs and came back down. "We'll let her rest till the morning I'll go make some more tea" he said and went back to the kitchen. Mello leaned against the wall behind L " I wounder what her name is" he said L turn around to Mello " We'll find out in the morning till then get some rest" L said while going back to his chair where his tea was at. Mello look at Matt who to busy to notice this made Mello twicht he grabbed Matt's game boy and thew it in the fire which made Matt just grab another game boy and start playing . The next moring Yuna woke up in a nice warm bed in a room suited for her in some ways the murder of her parents flashed back in her head Yuna was about to cry but stop when she felt someone watching her. Looking around the room she spotted Near staring at her " Uh hello." she said gently smiling Near ran out of the room " Okk that was weird " she thought raising a eye brow . Yuna clucht her stomach she still felt sick that awful scence keeps appearing in her mind. Yuna felt tears welding up in her eyes all sudden a tissue infront of face she look to see who was the holder L smile gently at her." I see your awake " he said while Yuna took the tissue from his hand " Where am I ?" she ask alittle shy looking at the window. L smile a little bit more at her shyness "Your at the Wammy House" he said then Yuna look back at him " What is your name" L ask moving her hair out of her eyes Yuna blushed alittle about how gentle he was " Yuna" she said quietly . Mello came in leaning aginst the wall " Yuna huh what happen to your parents" he said Yuna look at her hands sadly " They were murder last night I was lucky enough to escape" she said a tear ran down her cheek. This made Matt elbow Mello in the stomach. Mello felt awful about asking he look away clenching his fist. L look back at Yuna "If you dont have anywhere to stay" L said walking out of the room Yuna smile "Thank you" she said quietly L smiled and walk out the door way. Yuna sighed then she felt someone jump onto her bed and put a arm around her shoulders she look to see who it was turns out to be Mello with a wide grin. " Soooo looks like your our lil sister now right Matty" Mello said with a big grin this made Matt form a huge sweat drop and nod while Yuna laugh nervously


	2. Ch 2: Cherry Blossoms

**Chapter 2: Cherry Blossoms**

Yuna was sitting on the swing outside in the front of the Wammy House watching over Near. Ever since she became a Wammy kid she was like a mother to them well except for Matt and Mello . Yuna laughed to them she was just like a little sister they have to watch over.

Near walk over and sat next to the swing and started to play with his fingure puppets he got from Waterie on his birthday. Yuna look down at Near and look up to watch the cherry blossoms fall gracefully from the tree she smiled gently as some fell into Nears hair.

"Yuna hey Yuna " Mello yelled at the gate this made Yuna look towards Mello direction " Matt and I are going to get chocolate at the store you wanna come" he ask while taking a bite out of his last chocolate bar.

"Yea I'm coming " she yelled bck getting up from the swings anyway to get away from boring Wamy she been calling it that since L and Waterie left and Roger took over.

Plus she needed more chocolate pockey and green tea anyways she turn around to Near " Hey Near I'll be right back you wanna go in" before she could finish Near was already going inside this made Yuna sighed . " I swear he could be such a brat sometimes" Yuna said to Mello standing next to him.

This made Mello raised his eyebrow as if she was crazy " Sometimes try all the time" he said while walking to the car Yuna laughed alittle.

Ever since L chosen the order of who should take over if somthing happens to him they been arch rivals the order was Near , Mello , and then Yuna . Matt gave Yuna his place since he just wants to help Mello aka be by his side.

" Also be Mello's lap dog" Yuna thought while gettting into the back seat of the orange ford car. As they were driving Yuna was staring out at the window into the sky bord of Mello talking to Matt about why he should listen to him and not play video games at the same time.

Mello turn around and look towards Yuna in the back " Thats right today is your birthday huh?" he ask which made Matt side glance towards Mello. Yuna nodded " I know what you want you want L for your birthday huh?" Mello ask with a evil smirk .

This made Yuna twicht in annoyance " stop beoing such a perverted baka!!" she yelled Mello pinched her cheek Yuna smack his hnd an rubbed her cheek in pain. "While we're here we can at least get a birthday cake" Matt said lighting his cigurate.

When they got back to the Wammy House Roger walk up to them "Yuna has a package from L " he said as he walk off . MAtt and Mello look at eachother and followed Yuna into the room. There on her bed laid a finley wrapped box Yuna open the box in the box was a boquet of white jasmine and cherry blossom on the card said "to a dear friend from L" Yuna Smiled . " I geuss it is traditon" Matt said pulling out his game boy Mello snacht it away. " of course it is like when he give you new games. Come on lets get some cake." he said with Matt behind him Yuna put the flowers in a vase and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3 Fight for freedom

**Chapter 3. The fight for freedom.**

Mello was staring outside his bedroom window " I need to get out of here" he thought to himself Mello heard a soft knock on his bedroom door. " Come in" he said annoyed thinking it was Roger about to give him one of his lectures about being a good student and not skipping class and so on.

"Can I come in ?" Matt ask peeking inside smirking this made him earn a smirk back from Mello taking that as a yes he walk in and close the door behind him.

Matt sat on the side of the bed and brushed a stran of hair out of Mello's eyes " You been thinking"Matt said softly. Mello nodded "I want to leave this place but for some reason I can't just walk out and leave " Mello said while watching the rain drops slide down his window.

Matt smiled and held Mello close " Maybe it's because Yuna here I mean she our lil sis we can't just leave her here" he said while putting his face in Mello hair. Matt was right he can't leave Yuna here she was like his family well aside Matt of course.

Matt stare at Mello in shock usally Mello would give him some smartass come back he smirk at Mello "Your getting soft Mello I excepted a come..." before he could finish Mello elbow him in the Stomach.

" Shut up I need to think of a plan" Mello said as he realeased his elbow from Matt's stomach which made Matt fall forward on to the floor face frist knock out. Mello took another bite out of chocolate bar in annoyance " I didn't elbow you that hard" he said looking down at the uncounious Matt.

The next moring Matt woke up from the hit Mello gave him last night in the stomach he look around the room Mello was no where to be found he sighed and pick himself off the ground and started walking towards the dinning room.

As he enter the dinning room he saw Mello drinking his chocolate milk Matt sat next to Mello. Knowing he missed the meeting about the "escape" Matt sighed and took out his game boy and started to play Mario . Mello put down his milk.

" I talk to Yuna she had agree to go with us " Mello said taking another sip of his milk "mmm" was all Matts replie Mello's eyebrow twicht alittle but he try to ignore it. "We're leaving tonight" he finished this made Matt almost drop his game boy now thats a problem their leaving tonight.

Matt look at Mello " Mello we dont even have any money how are we gonna buy a house ,clothes,and food for all three of us" he said staring at him. Mello rolled his eyes its call getting a job we'll get a funiture apartment with the money we have." he said getting up and kissed Matt on the cheek " don't worry we'll be ok'' he said walking out leaving Matt alone in the dinning room.

That night Matt , Mello, and Yuna sucessfully got away from the Whammy House Yuna watch as it dissppear woundering if what she and the others did was right.

The morning after Roger went to check on Yuna since she didnt come down. He would of check on Matt and Mello but they might have been busy last night. He knock on Yuna's door there was no answer as he open the door he notice the bed and room was empty.

Roger quickly ran to Matt and Mello room they were empty also he ran down stair and grabbed the phone he had to call L and Waterie he had no choice.


	4. Chapter 4 A phone call

**Chapter 4. The phone call**

L was sitting in his chair watching Light and Misa talking on the couch. Light had to be Kira that feeling that knot was in his gut. This made L alittle bit more upset cause he started becoming friends with his number one supsect of being Kira

L started to bite the tip of his thumb a gainte R came on the screen behind him . " L we have a problem" Rogers voice said from the R this made L turn around from staring at Light and Misa. " What seems to be the problem?" he ask clamly.

" L Matt and Mello ran off" Roger said staying quiet for L answer L bit his thumb more " I figure they would" L said quietly about to drink his tea Roger stay quiet for a few more minuets and finish what he had to say " Thay took YUna with them" he said this made L put his cup down and put it on the table.

There was a tight feeling in L's chest they took Yuna with them his Yuna whoa wait a minuet his Yuna where did that come from. L shakes his head to snap out of it seeing Light walking up to him.

" Ryuzuki are you ok?" Light ask while trying to look worried but L knew better. He wasnt gonna let Light trick him he siged. " Yes Yagami-san I'm fine Roger please find Yuna's cell phone number" he said while taking another sip of his tea. " Yes sir" Rogers voice said the screen turns black.

Misa tilted her head to the side cutley "Is Ryuzukie-san worried about these people?" she ask sweetly L started eating a suger cube " Yes I am" said while putting the tip of his thumb back in his mouth thinking.

Misa and Light smirked evily at eachother "well we better go we have to study" Light said L nodded his head telling them to go ahead. As they walk out of the building " This is perfect all we have to do is know their true names." Light said with his eyes glowing red. Misa smiled knowing LIght will win oh so she thought Misa dosent know what lyes ahead for them in the future.

Mean while at the crappy apartment Matt and Mello brought for a "home" Yuna was sitting on the living room floor watching tv. Yuna heard the faint sound of Gackt singing "ASH" she try to ignore her ring tone but it started to get louder.

Yuna rolled her eyes in annoyance knowing she proberly wont be able to finish her show cause of the caller. She pick up her cell phone and answered it " Hello?" she ask with her eyes closed and a eyeborw twichting.

" Yuna it's L" he said from the other line this made Yuna stop playing with her gun her eyes widen in shock with hurt and shock L she hasnt heard from him in forever. A tear trickle down her cheek " L how are you how the case doing?" she said trying to sound like she wasnt crying.

L took the phone away from his ear and stared at it for awhileshe was crying he hated it when she crys he sighed putting phone back to his ear and closing his eyes " Yuna-chan is Matt and Mello taking care of you" he ask gently.

This of course made Yuna smile gently as ever " Hia of couse he is you not worried about me are you L" she said smirking. This made L blush bright red " No I was worried about the three of you" he said still blushing thining about Yuna's gentle smile.

Yuna sighed in alittle dissappoiment " Annoo L-san gomen demo I'm watching a real good movie soo"SHe said softly. L loved how soft her voice gets hell he loved but he wouldn't admit it.

" Hai I'll call u once in awhile" he said with a smile " Hai bye bye" Yuna said as she hung up L put down the phone and closed his eyes Yuna was the one person who had his heart and always will have it. He smiled and went back eating his cake and watching the moniters


	5. Chapter 5 kira and 2nd kira

**Chapter 5. Kira & Kira 2**

Light was sitting at his desk writting down names of his next victims in his Death Note. Misa was staring at him while watching his eye getting darker and darker she started to get worried. He started to seem more unhuman then he did before this scared her more.

Misa look away towards the window trying not to show him the fear in her eyes. Light stop writting the names in the book finally noticing her silance.

" What the hell was wrong with her" he thought glaring at her " What's wrong Misa-chan ?" he ask sickenly sweetly to her. Misa looks at him still seeing that dark smirk he had while writting the names this made her shiver in fear even more.

HIs eyes were full of so much darkness and hate but ...no love none at all. Light walk towards her which made her flinch in fear. Light glared at her in anger. Which he had no reason to be right?

Right he was just using her he didnt loved her at all but he needs her to love him. So his plan can suceed. He put his figure under her chin and guide her face closer to his.

"Misa-chan why would you be affraid of me I "love" you" he said smiling giving her gentle eyes.Misa try to look for the love but couldnt find it she was about to say somthing but was stop by Light closing the distance between them.

Misa couldnt think anymore she knew he didnt really love her but she loved him so much maybe she shouldnt care how he felt about her she loved him and thats all that counts. She just didnt care anymore.

Ryuke and Ren were watching from the side "KuKU maybe we'll get more apples" Ryuke said grinning this made Ren rolled her eyes in annoyance they should act like professional shinigamis but she was worried about Misa why is Misa allowing Light use her. Ren sighed she couldnt take it anymore.

Ren walks to the window and flys off Misa pulls away from Light and smile gentley lettting him know she still loved him.

" There we go Misa-chan thats the smile I wanted to see" Light said as he started walking back to his desk.Misa stare blanky and started walking towards Light the kiss only made her more confused on what to do.

Misa could of run out of the room to get away from him to save her damn life but she loved him to damn much.Light was the only person she had left yes thats right with out himshe would be alone in this cold dark world.

Misa walk up behind light at his desk this made Light turn around in his chair raising a eye borw as if asking what are you doing. Misa bend down and wrpped her arm around Light's neck and kisses him pulling him into a gentle hug a single tear went down Misa cheek.

Mean while at L's HQ he was on his cell seemingly to be talking to someone " It seems like we need to work togeather" he said the hang up the cell and sighed he needed their help he hd no choice.


	6. Chapter 6 the meeting

**Chapter 6. The meeting**

Mello hangs up the phone after hearing a click from the other line notifying he hung up before Mello can say somthing. " Looks like L needs our help on the case" Mello said with a sigh closing his eyes.

Matt and Yuna look at eachother in shock " So what do we do " Matt ask while lighting his cigurate looking towards Mello. Mello sighed in defeat L always found a way to bring them back to them .

"I geuss we have no choice but to go there and help" he said rubbing his dimples " Damn I need chocolate bad " Mello finished walking to the frezzer.This made Yuna smirk Mello always said that no one bosses him around.

And yet here he is obeying L like a baby pup " I thought no one was the boss of you" Yuna said her smirk turning into a laugh. Mello started twichting in annoyance "come on " he said under his breath with Yuna and Matt following him snickering at the same time.

Mean while at L's apartment Misa and Light were sitting on the couch woundering why L called them in on a week day. L walks in with his sweet kabob " I called you here so you can meet the rest of the team" he said taking a bite while sitting in his chair.

This made Light stand up to protest " L we dont need anymore help" but he was interupted by L motioning him to sit down. Light sat back down on the couch. " Since their here now I might as well introduce them to you" L said nodding a Wateri

Waterie nodded back in agreement and open the door Mello, Matt,and Yuna walk and in and stood beside L. " this is Mello, Matt, and Yuna " he standing up and putting his hand on Yuna shoulder. The soft touch made Yuna shiver alittle L look down at her and smiled gently.

Yuna grew even more beutyful then the last time he saw her in response Yuna tilted her head and smile back letting L know she was happy to see him to. Watching the the two partners made Misa smirk.

All she had to do is make friends with that dumb bitch Yuna and she and Light will be able to go home free no troubles at all.Misa ran up to them " Hi Yuna-chan I'm Misa you wanna go shopping for makeup and clothes" she ask grabbing yuna's arm.

This made Yuna back away slowy with Matt and Mello laughing in the back ground. Misa tilted her head confused of what she did. L patted Misa's head "Yuna hanged out with boys alot when she was little so she a big tomboy" he said with a little laugh.

Misa look towards Light who was glaring at her she look away Light walk to her and grabed her arm roughly. "Gomen Ryuzuki-san we have to go" he said pulling Misa with him as they left the room.

Mello smirk at the door " Well L looks like you made intresting friends/" he said taking a bite out of his chocolate L bit his thumb "indeed" he said sitting next to YUna on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7 Misa's tears and a friend

**Chapter 7. Misa's tears and a wammy's strong friendship**

Light thew Misa across the room making her hit her head on the wall."What the hell was wrong with you!" he growled " What were you thinking making us look more supcious" he finish grabbing her by the thoat and thew her again.

MIsa eyes became full of fear Light growls didnt seem human heck it didnt even sound like a animal more like a deamon.

She try to get up and run but Light kick her again making her stay on the ground. Misa crurled up in a ball. She was alone again in this dark world he betrayed and hurt her. A tear went down her cheek.

" Bitch answer me when I'm talking to you!" Light yelled about to kick her again but stop when he felt cold metal againt the back of his head and heard a click.

"Kick her again I dare you" Yuna's voice from behind him LIght gasp. He forgot about the camcorder hidden around the house. How could be so stupid and let his anger blind him so much.

Yuna quickly ran over to Misa to make sure she was ok in response she got a hug from Misa. Yuna patted her head as if she was a child " there there" she said gently to let Misa lossen her grip around her.

" what the hell is wrong with you" Yuna said glaring at Light he smirk at Yuna as if he was hopeing to get away. " Maybe this is the real me" Light said his eyes getting darker then before.

" You bastard I ought to shoot you right now" Mello said growling about to pull the tigger " Mello no he's not worth he proberly wants that" Yuna said looking at mello helping misa up off the ground.

Rem watch ryuk he was grinning " Kuku look like going to prison" he said Rem glared at him how can he not care about his master he Light are alot alike no wounder she did not like him.

Matt put a blind fold over Light eyes " you will not see the place we are going to " he said as Mello and yuna with misa follow Matt to the car.

By the time they got to the HQ it was dark they didnt want Light to know that he knew where he was at . MIsa watch Light from the screen as he struggles to get out Yuna put her hand gently on Misa's shoulders .

" You know we didnt proberly meet I'm Yuna" she said smiling gently Misa smiled back maybe she wasnt alone in this world after all "misa" she replied


	8. Chapter 8 L confesion and a miracle

**Chapter 8. A miracle in life and L's confession**

Yuna walk into the living room seeing L still sitting there this is it she's gonna be brave she's gonna tell him how she feels about him. Yuna walk slowly towards L direction " Hello Yuna is there anything you need." L said not turning around.

Yuna stop that it byebye courage she was just a daughter to him she wasnt as pretty as Misa-chan. She slowly sat beside him " How did you know it was me " Yuna ask trying to hide her sadness.

L closed his eye and inhale her smell and breath it out " By your purfume of course cherry blossom if I'm right and the sound of you'r foot steps" he said staring at Light's death note.

Yuna look away from him sadly she wished she can just tell him it was building up in her so much. L look up from the death note towards her he can sense when somthing was wrong with her.

L grabbed her chin gently and move her face to where she was facing him again catching her blue and green eyes . He smiled gently at her "Yuna-chan what wrong" He ask wiping away her tears.

This made Yuna alittle braver his gentle touch was so warm she had to say it " L-san I I I love you" she said quickly L just stare at her in shock Yuna couldnt take it she was about to walk off but L grabbed her wrist.

"I love you to" he said and kissed her Yuna was shock for a moment but gave in the sweet warm kiss stop when they heard some one clearing their thoaght they turn around to see Mello behind them. " How are we going to get Light back to normal" he said smirking at his little sister's blush.

L smiled " Easy all we have to do is burn the Death note and Yamagami-san mermies should only before he got the death note" he replied Mello smirk and nodded .

After buring the death note everything seem to be turning back to normal only Misa and Light were togeather actully in love.

As for Matt and Mello well you see they shorta went back to join the mophia but their always welcome back to the whammy house and our home.

And me and L well lets say our son is looking more like his father and his uncles Matt and Mello always come to visit so dose god moter Misa and god Father Light basically to end this story I say we all actully lived somthing people thought only excist in fairy tales and happily ever after life.


End file.
